


Drunken Confessions

by minderlands



Category: SHINee
Genre: College, F/M, Love, SHINee - Freeform, SM Entertainment - Freeform, Student AU, f(x) - Freeform, kpop, life - Freeform, minkey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minderlands/pseuds/minderlands
Summary: Minho, a romantically shy guy only gets to confess his feelings to Jaie, his best friend, when she’s drunk. However, Kibum, his confident friend who also likes Jaie secretly, tries to pursue her behind his back despite knowing that he’s in love with her.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I apologize for any cultural inaccuracies. I'm trying my best to make everything about the novel accurate as much as possible.

Minho mindlessly looked at the professor in front, the wall clock on top of the homeroom TV, the window on his left, and back to the professor. It’s already eight in the morning but his best friend Jaie still hasn’t attended school nor replied to his text messages yet. He thought about the new game she told him about and assumed that it was the reason why she’s still not around.

After copying the notes on the board, he looked at the window again. There, he saw Jaie running outside the building with wet and uncombed hair. He shook his head while slyly giggling because of Jaie’s cuteness.

 

“Goodbye, class,” said the professor.

“Goodbye, sir,” replied the students.

 

Jaie ran inside the room and sat beside Minho right after the professor left. She heaved a sigh and said, “I missed the first class. Again.”

“What happened?” asked Minho.

“I was playing,” replied Jaie.

“That could wait,” said Minho.

“I know. I didn’t realize it when I was at the moment,” uttered Jaie regretfully as she sighed for the second time. “What did you guys do a while ago?”

“Just note-taking,” replied Minho. He gave his notes to Jaie and then she took photos of it.

“Thanks, best friend,” said Jaie, teasing.

“Just repay me by combing your hair, please.”

 

Jaie pulled her comb out of her shirt pocket and combed her hair aggressively which made the excess water fly all over the vicinity. Their classmates at the back were annoyed but they couldn’t do anything, not even tell her that the water’s flying all over because of one reason: Minho. Minho’s famous for his hot temper and he’s got Jaie’s back whether she’s right or wrong. People, especially Minho’s “girls” are wondering if they’re a couple but no one’s too brave to ask either of them.

Minho looked at their classmates behind them. They just smiled at him but they were obviously pissed already. Minho smiled back and turned to Jaie. “You’re not doing a great job. Let me comb your hair instead,” he offered, half-lying.

“Here,” Jaie said as she gave her comb to Minho. She turned her back to Minho while he accidentally stared at Jaie’s silky brown hair. He got back his consciousness with a fast heartbeat and a hot nape. He looked at their two classmates who have been also looking at him. They immediately pretended to be reading something. He also just pretended that nothing happened because of embarrassment and started combing Jaie’s hair.

 

“I think you should cut your hair. It’s getting too long already,” suggested Minho.

“You know I’ve never cut my hair since THAT happened,” replied Jaie, declining his suggestion.

“That didn’t happen here. No one’s going to bully you anymore for having short hair,” said Minho. “Also, I’m here just like always. I wouldn’t let that happen to you again.”

“I’ll see,” whispered Jaie. Minho felt that she didn’t like the idea.

 

Minho wanted to apologize to Jaie for not being able to save her from her classmates in her past school where she got bullied. They have been together at the same school since second grade (when Jaie went back to South Korea from the United States) except eleventh grade because Jaie tried attending another school. It was a disaster as she got bullied and Minho, her best friend and “knight in shining armor,” was not around. Minho always made sure that she was safe as Minho’s safe place was also her, that’s why he was still regretful about what happened.

After Minho finished combing Jaie’s hair, she went out to go to the restroom. Minho accidentally laid his eyes on the things inside her bag and saw a chocolate bar and white envelope that has “To: Min Taeyun, HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY!” written on it. He immediately turned away when Jaie came back to class and didn’t talk about it to her. He was too afraid to ask and he didn’t even know why.

The second professor for that day entered the room and greeted them. Everybody greeted back except Minho as what he saw inside Jaie’s bag set him off. Blood seemed to rush all over his head in anger and anxiousness. What angers him more is the fact that he has no right to be angry. He likes her and literally nothing more.

 

During the break, Minho looked for Jaie around but he wasn’t able to see her. So, he asked her friends and they told him that she met with Taeyun, a schoolmate.

Minho didn’t know what to do. He just sat at the gymnasium bleachers alone and thought about the possible things that could be happening at that same time. He wanted to text her but also didn’t want to ruin the moment for her. She was more important to his own wants, but it hurts him a lot--especially the fact that he couldn’t say his true feelings to her.

 

When the bell rang, he walked out of the gymnasium to go back to class. As he was going nearer and nearer second floor (where their homeroom was located), loud cheering could be heard. He rushed to see what’s happening and saw Jaie and Taeyun hugging each other while the students were watching. As he walked nearer and nearer, his heart got even more crushed second by second.

 

“Excuse me,” said Minho seriously at the crowd blocking the hallway. He walked past Taeyun and Jaie without even looking at them which weirded out everyone. He went straight inside the homeroom and sat down at the spare seat on the farthest left of the room.

“Good morning, Minho,” greeted Jinri, the most famous girl in the campus. Minho just looked at her. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

She handed him a chocolate bar and white envelope (that are exactly like Jaie’s gift to Taeyun) before going back to her seat. He looked at her again, thinking that she’s not bad at all--a student model, cheerleader, and dance troupe leader. Jinri was better than Jaie but it didn’t matter to him--until now.

Minho opened the envelope and everything that was written on there was Jinri’s number. For the third time, he looked at her. Jinri smiled as their eyes met. He smiled back but with Jaie in mind.

 

“Jaie’s going to regret this,” he thought, still annoyed. “She’ll be so jealous.”

 

That was the day Minho will never forget. Jaie had his first real boyfriend in front of her while he himself found his first-slash-rebound girlfriend that apparently didn't work out.


	2. Just Romantically Dumb

It’s already twelve o’clock midnight and cars could be barely heard. Despite the ungodly hour, Minho was still wide awake, sitting in front of his computer while writing his term paper for the semester. He likes to get things done immediately so he could get longer rest after.

 

Just when he typed the last word of chapter one, someone called his phone. It was Jaie. He smiled a little and answered the phone. “What’s up?” he asked. He noticed that there was loud music in the background which led him to the thought that Jaie’s in the club again. He wanted to confirm it but he didn’t want to ruin the mood and let her speak first.

“Minho, good evening,” a guy greeted.

“Uh, who are you?” asked Minho.

“It’s Taeyong, Jaie’s friend,” introduced Taeyong. “Sorry for bothering you. I just need a little help.”

“What is it first?” asked Minho.

“Give me back my goddamn glass!” screamed a lady, obviously Jaie, in the background.

“What’s happening?” asked Minho with furrowed eyebrows. He exactly knows what was happening—Jaie’s uncontrollable and drunk and then her bad influence friends will ask help to get her home—but still, he wanted to confirm. He was trying to keep his cool but he’s just annoyed at her friends in a very ungodly level.

“Well… Jaie’s drunk and we can’t control her anymore,” said Taeyong, scared.

Minho just heaved a sigh and asked, “Where are you?”

“We’re at The Block. The usual place,” replied Taeyong, trying not to pant loudly in fear.

 

Minho just ended the call, got his car key and jacket, and immediately headed to The Block. As soon as he arrived, he searched for Jaie. He’s had enough of her friends. They have been teaching her bad things ever since they entered the university and tonight shall be the end of everything.

 

When Minho finally found them, he saw Jaie lying on the sofa while her friends are eating and drinking. Taeyong spotted him and immediately approached him though he’s scared to talk to him especially now that they’re face to face. “Jaie’s there,” he said.

“Don’t fucking talk to me,” replied Minho and walked past him. Taeyong just bowed his head and followed him. The loud table was suddenly enveloped by an awkward silence when Minho arrived. “You can’t go near Jaie anymore. This is the nth time that I’ve told you about this but you all never listen. Everybody here ruined Jaie’s life, all of you!” exclaimed Minho with clenched teeth and raised eyebrows. He was trying hard not to get angry too much but these people never listen to him when he tells them not to bring Jaie to clubs.

“She herself wanted to go here, though,” murmured Yerim, one of Jaie’s friends. Everybody at the table agreed silently.

“It’s because you taught her these things!” exclaimed Minho. If heads could literally burst in anger, he’d be dead by now. “You heard me. Leave Jaie alone.”

“Excuse me, but,” said Junghoon, Jaie’s other friend, as he walked towards Minho. “Who are you to tell us that?”

“I’m Jaie’s—“

“Friend, right?” continued Junghoon. “And so are we, so fuck off.”

Minho impulsively punches Junghoon’s face with all his might. Junghoon falls to the ground and hits his head on the edge of the sofa. His friends responded to him while everybody else who saw the incident screamed in terror. “Say that again, bastard. You’ll see,” he threatened.

 

Junghoon couldn’t speak in pain. His nose was bleeding badly. Someone called the bouncers who responded to the incident immediately. They grabbed Minho by his arms and tried to pull him away.

 

“Let go of me!” exclaimed Minho. “I’m getting Jaie home!” The bouncers let go of Minho. Minho then lifted Jaie (looking so wasted) in his arms and started to walk out of the club guided by the bouncers.

“Why are you so loud?” uttered Jaie suddenly.

“We’re going to talk,” said Minho, trying not get mad at her.

“Mmkay, whatever,” Jaie replied.

 

Minho sighed in tiredness and frustration when they got into the car. He opened the engine but didn’t drive. He just looked at Jaie plainly, thinking about what just happened and what’s happening. This isn’t the Jaie he knows. He knows that Jaie isn’t really like this and it needs to stop.

 

“The party’s over?” asked Jaie with a sigh while staring at the club from afar.

“Over forever when you’re with me,” replied Minho. “We already talked about this but like your friends, you never listen to me. I drink, too, but this level is insane! You have a drinking problem already!”

 

Jaie just continued to stare at the club and didn’t respond. Minho then started to drive home. No one was talking; Minho was trying to calm himself down while Jaie’s just spaced out.

 

“Do you like me?” asked Jaie out of nowhere.

Minho suddenly turned the car right which almost made them crash onto a tree. “What?” asked Minho back.

“Do. You. Like. Me?” asked Jaie again.

“I love you,” said Minho casually. “I love you more than myself. I don’t even know why. I’m so dumb, right?”

Jaie laughed and replied, “You are. Thanks for answering by the way.”

“Remember to forget what I said in the morning like what you always do. Otherwise, I’m dead meat,” uttered Minho.

“Noted, chief,” replied Jaie with a salute.

“You’re really weird when you’re drunk,” said Minho, laughing. “But I’m weirder because I take your drunk questions seriously.”

 

Minho stopped the car in front of their houses which was also in front of each other. He only realized then that someone was calling Jaie’s phone. He carefully pulls out Jaie’s phone on her pocket and looks at the caller. It was her mom. Of course, it’s already one in the morning and her parents don’t know anything about what she does as they’re usually not at home for days or weeks for work. He looks back at Jaie who’s now asleep and snoring.

 

“Sorry, Jaie,” said Minho. “They need to know.”

 

\--

 

Minho was seriously writing the second chapter of his term paper in the school cafeteria when his friends Taemin, Jinki, Kibum, and Jonghyun arrived while excitedly talking about Basketball.

 

“Hey,” greeted Jonghyun.

“Hello. Please lower your voices down. I’m trying to concentrate,” said Minho. The four sat at the table Minho reserved, mouths closed. They were all staring at each other awkwardly as if they want to say something surprising. “Y’all think I’m a geek, don’t you?”

“No,” replied Kibum. “Actually, we just want to ask what happened with you and Junghoon at the club a while ago.”

“It’s a long, long story, but I’m on the right side of the argument of course,” said Minho plainly.

“Is this about Jaie?” asked Jinki.

“Yes. I’ve had enough,” replied Minho, still looking at his laptop. “You all know that I’ve always been against Jaie’s friendship with them. I don’t just dislike them; I loathe them.”

“Just watch out. Junghoon’s father is a lawyer,” warned Taemin.

Minho stopped typing and looked at Taemin, replying, “Well, he should be the one to watch out for me. My father is a judge and my grandfather is a one-star general.”

“I just want to tell you that you and he have been the talk of the campus since this morning,” said Kibum while nodding. “Just so you know.”

 

When Minho was just about to go back to writing, his phone on the table vibrated. He almost lost his breathe when he saw that Jaie was calling.

 

“Fuck,” murmured Minho.

“Who’s that?” asked Jonghyun. The four then leaned over to see the phone screen. “Oh, it’s Jaie. Answer it.”

“Oh, Dear Lord. What should I say?” asked Minho, almost panicking.

“Why are you acting like that? Is this the first time you’ll talk to her after the incident?” asked Jinki. Minho didn’t respond because of thinking what to say.

“Apparently,” said Kibum. “Just answer it. I’m telling you.”

 

Minho just sighed and pressed “answer,” eyes closed. “Hey, Jaie,” he said.

“YOU TOLD MY PARENTS?!” screamed Jaie angrily over the phone. Minho almost dropped his phone in surprise.

“O-okay, l-look—“

 

“Oh, dear. I can hear that this is not good,” murmured Jonghyun. The other three just nodded, lips tightly shut.

 

“Why did you tell them?!” yelled Jaie.

“Because—“

“Goddamit, Minho!”

“Let me finish!” yelled Minho back. There became a four-second awkward silence on the line. Minho sighed before saying, “Okay. Listen carefully. Your parents were also home when I came home with you.” He continued, “DRUNK.” Jaie didn’t respond. “Now, what would have I told your parents that moment? Any suggestions or a piece of thought about your what-ifs?” asked Minho.

“And Junghoon?” asked Jaie.

“Let’s not talk about that asshole. And any of your asshole friends,” replied Minho.

“Don’t call them assholes—“

“They’re assholes. Calm yourself down before talking to me again. Bye.”

 

Minho ended the call and threw his phone on the table. The four were just staring at him, not knowing what to say. He tried to think and write anything for his paper but he just couldn’t. He slammed the table. “Dammit!” he exclaimed.

“Uh… sorry,” said Taemin. Everybody stared at him with a face saying ‘why the fuck are you saying sorry.’ “I just don’t know what to say and I can’t comfort Minho,” he continued.

 

Not even five minutes after Jaie’s call, another call has been received by Minho’s phone.

 

“Oh, God,” said Minho and pulled his hair in frustration while looking at the screen.

“Who is it?” asked Jonghyun. The four then leaned over to see who’s calling. “Jaie’s mom—oh, dear.”

Minho sighed again in frustration and just answered the call. “Good afternoon, Mrs. Cha,” he greeted.

“Good afternoon,” greeted Mrs. Cha. “May I ask what time you’re going home? My husband and I want to talk to you about the matter.”

“I’ll be home in three hours,” replied Minho politely. “And of course, Mrs. Cha. You may talk to me about it.”

“Thank you for being such a great guy, Minho,” said Mrs. Cha. “You must be busy. I’m hanging up now.”

 

Minho carefully placed his phone on the table. The four were waiting for some news. “What?” he asked.

“What?” asked Jonghyun back.

“Her parents want to talk to me when I get home,” he replied.

“What if they set you guys up in an arranged marriage?” asked Jinki. Everyone looked at him, disappointed.

“You make lame jokes,” said Minho.

“But you’re wishing, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Stop. We’re in the twenty-first century. That’s not going to happen.”

“You didn’t even answer my question,” murmured Jinki.

 

The bell for the six o’clock PM class finally rang. The five just waved at each other as a goodbye and went to their respective classes.

 

Minho went straight to Jaie’s house after class. He just nervously stood in front of her house long enough to be felt by Mrs. Cha’s instincts. She opened the door and despite her expecting Minho to be there already, she was still a little surprised.

 

“Oh, Minho, you’re finally here,” said Mrs. Cha with a smile. She opened the gate for him and they entered the house together.

 

This house has been Minho’s second home ever since his was in second grade, but the ambience felt different today. Mr. Cha, Jaie’s father, greeted him the moment he steps in the house.

 

“Wait a minute, Minho. I’ll just call Jaie so we can talk,” said Mrs. Cha. Minho just nodded and sat on the sofa uncomfortably. He feels like his appendix is going to explode in nervousness anytime soon. His chest started pounding so hard when he heard many footsteps going down the stairs.

 

When Jaie finally reached downstairs, she just looked at Minho with a plain face while Minho looked at her worriedly. Cha family sat at the dining table.

 

“Come over, Minho,” called Mr. Cha. Minho immediately followed them to the table.

“Okay, so,” said Mrs. Cha before heaving a sigh. “Jaie, do you have anything to say to any of us?” Jaie just looked at the tissue box in the middle of the table and didn’t respond. “You, honey?” she asked his husband.

“I’m just so disappointed, Jaie,” uttered Mr. Cha. “I’ve never imagined you’d ever do this in your life.”

Mrs. Cha nodded and said, “We’re giving you shelter, food, education, and luxury but this is how you’re going to repay us?”

Jaie pulled out tissues from the tissue box and started to wipe her tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Minho worriedly looked at her but couldn’t do anything. He thought that she’s wrong this time and she needs to realize that in order to learn.

“You can only hang out with Minho starting the moment this conversation ends. I’m sorry, Jaie, but what you did was a deal breaker,” said Mr. Cha. “And you’re going to school tomorrow without anything but your things for school and an exact amount of money for the day.”

“You can’t use the car,” seconded Mrs. Cha. “You’ll be carpooling with Minho.”

“Don’t even try to break our rules unless you want to lose everything you have right now,” added Mr. Cha.

“Sorry,” said Jaie as she hugged her parents while trying not to cry. Mr. and Mrs. Cha hugged her back while looking at each other.

 

This was the first time Minho ever witnessed Mr. and Mrs. Cha disciplining Jaie and he couldn’t believe it. He felt overwhelmed, knowing how much they trust him with her. It was nothing new but it still makes him happy. To him, it felt like a new major achievement he worked hard for all his life.

 

“Have you eaten dinner, Minho?” asked Mrs. Cha.

“Yes,” replied Minho politely.

“Perhaps, you want a dessert?” she offered. Minho smiled and slightly nodded. He didn’t want to resist the offer as he thought it was a way to get closer to Jaie and her family though he still doesn’t know how to talk to her now. She hasn’t looked at him again since the last time she looked at him. “Get the ice cream in the freezer, honey.”

 

Minho and Jaie started to eat their ice cream as soon as it was given to them. They were left alone at the table, eating silently (and awkwardly). He didn’t know what to say. Usually, he would apologize just for the sake of reconciling with and talking to her whenever something’s wrong but he refuses the urge to do that tonight as he thought that Jaie must learn her lesson.

Jaie accidentally hit Minho’s leg with her foot under the table which startled the both of them. “Sorry,” she immediately said. She looked down and repeated, “Minho, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I hope you really realized that I was just concerned and I didn’t mean to spoil the fun,” he replied. Jaie just nodded. “We’ll be hanging out with my friends tomorrow. I’ll introduce you to them.”

“Okay,” she said while nodding. “Thanks.”

 

\--

 

Everybody looked at Minho and Jaie the moment they entered the campus apparently because of the incident. Though they did not plan it together, they just pretended not to notice anything and didn’t talk about it. They just sat at a table in the cafeteria and Minho helped Jaie catch up on the assignments that she missed while waiting for his friends. They’re much focused on today (though Jaie was still a little uncomfortable and embarrassed to the whole school body) while yesterday seemed to become a taboo that no one wants to talk about ever again.

 

“Hey,” said Jinki.

Minho and Jaie looked up and saw Taemin, Jinki, Kibum, and Jonghyun standing in front of them. They smiled at Jaie and she smiled back shyly. “Sit down, guys,” said Minho. “So, Jaie, this is Taemin, a first year Contemporary Dance student; he’s very soft so you would want to talk to him when you’re troubled and down,” he continued and then pointed at Taemin.

“Hi, Jaie,” greeted Taemin and then shook her hand.

“This is Jinki, a fourth year Culinary Arts student; he’s the most mature among us all. You can trust him with everything,” he said as he pointed at Jinki.

“Good day,” greeted Jinki with just a smile and slight bow.

“This one’s Jonghyun, a third year Postmodern Music student; he’s kind and very talkative and loud but you can’t trust him with your secrets—“

“Hey!” exclaimed Jonghyun with a frown. He just smiled to Jaie like a puppy as he reached for her hand. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” replied Jaie as she shook his hand while laughing.

“I made her laugh. See who’s the real winner here,” said Jonghyun, fake boasting. Minho just sarcastically laughed.

“Anyway, for the last one, Kibum, a second year Communication student just like us; he’s blunt and you can ask him for advice because he’s good at that.” Jaie and Kibum just waved at each other as they were too far from each other to shake hands.

 

“I’m often with them because they’re my Basketball teammates, just so you know. Be comfortable because you’ll be with them often, too,” said Minho. The four looked at each other slyly, trying to figure out what’s happening. They didn’t know if they should smile or laugh at him. Minho looked at them, signaling to ‘shut the fuck up.’ They stopped their eye talking and tried their best to maintain a straight face.

 

Jonghyun suddenly burst into laughter which made Jaie awkwardly smile—she didn’t know what to say. The four boys gave him a ‘shut the fuck up’ look which made him really shut the fuck up.

 

“Sorry,” he said. “I’m just a little weird sometimes.”

“So, shall we go now?” asked Minho to divert the topic.

“Where are we going?” asked Jaie.

“The gymnasium. We’re going to train for the next game,” he answered.

 

\--

 

Jaie was sitting at the bleachers while talking to the girlfriends of some of Minho’s teammates. He got teased by his other teammates for bringing a girl because he’s never brought one before. As usual, he’s also known at the university for rejecting girls and everyone else who expresses love and admiration towards him.

The team was lined up, practicing their dribbling. After a short while, their coach went on a pee break so they also took one. Only the five guys kept practicing.

 

“I can feel a potential between you guys,” said Taemin while still dribbling.

“You’re studying Contemporary Dance, Taemin, not Physics,” replied Minho.

“Well, SERIOUSLY speaking, you guys have a potential,” uttered Jinki, siding with Taemin.

“Why don’t you grab this opportunity to, you know, make her fall in love with you?” asked Jonghyun.

“True. It’s been thirteen years since you guys met but you’ve never even kissed,” seconded Kibum.

“Because we don’t have a reason to kiss,” replied Minho defensively.

“Exactly!” exclaimed Jonghyun. “Because you’re not making one!”

“I just don’t know how to start. Don’t you get how hard it is? Are you all that smooth when it comes to girls?” asked Minho.

“You’re so intelligent but just so romantically dumb,” said Jonghyun, laughing and shaking his head.

“Touché,” said Minho. “I admit it.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up, Minho,” said Kibum. “We’ll help you get the girl.”

“I’ll do the blueprint of the plan,” said Jinki.

“No, I’ll do it!” exclaimed Jonghyun.

“I’ll do it with whoever will do it,” replied Taemin.

“Y’all suck at this. I’ll do it,” said Kibum. “Trust my skills, Minho,” he continued.

“Y’all don’t have to do this—“

“Done talking?” a familiar voice said.

The five guys stood up straight and formed a straight line as they stared nervously at their coach who just called them out. “Sorry, coach,” said Taemin.

“Chat break’s over. Go back to training,” their coach said.

“Yes, coach,” they said in unison as they ran back to the middle of the court.

Jonghyun slyly hit Minho with his elbow. “What?” asked Minho, irritated.

“She’s looking at you,” replied Jonghyun.

 

Minho looked at Jaie who was indeed looking at him. She just mouthed, “Fighting!” while waving. He just raised a thumbs up.


End file.
